Un día ¿Normal?
by K-RO
Summary: Un día normal (y no tanto) en la vida de Seto Kaiba ! ADVERTENCIA! ADMIRADORES DE MAI ABSTENERSE


UN DIA ... ¿NORMAL?

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

__

Nota importante: este es un fic yaoi, mhh, mejor no dejo explicaciones, el 85% de los fics que he leído de Yu-Gi-Oh son yaoi así que supongo que saben la temática.

****

Otra nota: en este fic tratamos muy mal a Mai, así que admiradoras de esta duelista, abstenerse. o leerlo bajo su propio riesgo, pueden mandarme un correo de queja, pero a mi no me agrada Mai

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un día cualquiera

El despertador suena, aunque de todas formas no interesa por que no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Mokuba no se encuentra en casa, ha salido a un viaje de estudios hacia Kyoto, de tal modo que me encuentro totalmente solo en este palacio que construí para el.

¿cómo se dice? "una jaula de oro".

Me levanto y prendo mi laptop, digo, una empresa multifuncional y multinacional no se maneja por si sola.

Bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina y me preparo un café Express.

Un día común.

Tomo mis papeles, me dirijo hacia la entrada y entro a mi limusina. Me dirijo hacia Kaiba Corp. A arreglar unos asuntos antes de llegar a la escuela

Entro en mi oficina, le indico a mi asistente la orden del día y dejo instrucciones para destruir a una empresa rival.

Como mencione, un día normal.

Entro de nuevo en mi auto y ordeno ir hacia la preparatoria de Domino City.

Pero...

Justo cuando estoy bajando del auto, logro escuchar a Yugi Moto y sus amigos, con ellos viene Ryu, según parece, le están poniendo al tanto de algo. (he notado que en mis fics, Kaiba escucha muchas conversaciones ajenas, pero no es por que sea entrometido, si no por que Yugi y compañía hablan demasiado alto).

- ¿terminaron? - pregunta Ryu anonadado - pero ¿por qué?

- Joey no nos quiso dar explicaciones - responde Tristán

- pobre - interviene Tea - sera mejor no recordarle lo que ha pasado.

Los ignoro olímpicamente, aunque su conversación no pasa desapercibida. He escuchado el nombre del cachorro y cualquier cosa que le perjudique, me perjudica a mi.

Así es, _yo _Seto Kaiba, el CEO de Kaiba Corp., un genio por donde quiera que se le mire, estoy enamorado del perro de Joey Wheeler.

Claro que no lo admitiré, soy Seto Kaiba, tengo una reputación que mantener.

No se cuándo ni como ocurrió, ni siquiera el por que.

Bueno, quizás el por que si, cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos se daría cuenta de que Wheeler es la criatura mas adorable que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra.

- tienes razón Tea - estuvo de acuerdo Yugi - no mencionemos a Mai

¿Mai? ¿Mai Valentine? ¡¡maldita zorra oxigenada!! Ella tuvo entre sus manos lo que yo solo puedo desear y lo rechazo.

Claro, yo conocía la relación que Joey tenia con la perra peliteñida ( a mi que me convenzan de que Mai es natural) soy el todopoderoso Seto Kaiba, puedo contratar a los mejores detectives privados del país.

Se, por ejemplo, que el padre de Joey es un maldito borracho que gasta todo lo que puede ganar en alcohol, de tal modo que el cachorro tiene que trabajar para tener aquello que sus amigos dan por sentado, educación, ropa y comida.

Se también que su madre lo abandono a su suerte (o con su padre que es casi lo mismo) cuando era aun mas pequeño que Mokuba y se llevo a su hermana. Se que Serenity Wheeler es todo para Joey y que se recupero satisfactoriamente de su operación (claro que yo ayude un poco, por "coincidencia" los mejores médicos del país practicaron la operación).

Se que aun, a pesar de todo, sigue teniendo aquella sonrisa de niño. Que nunca se ha dejado derrotar por las condiciones en que vive.

Y lo amo todavía mas por ello.

Se que llevaba tres meses de relación con aquella bruja pintada, lo que no se, es por que terminaron.

Pero lo averiguare.

Lo que siempre me he preguntado es por que comenzó aquella relación, a mi ver, Mai Valentine usa vestidos demasiado cortos, zapatos de un tacón demasiado alto y cabello de un color demasiado artificial.

Llego al salón y me siento en mi lugar, abro mi laptop y llega el maestro, ¡bah! Para lo que me interesa.

Escucho correr a alguien en el pasillo y 3 segundos mas tarde, el cachorro llega, abre la puerta y farfulla una disculpa.

No puedo ver sus ojos, por principio de cuentas, no puedo voltear completamente, en segundo lugar, esta con la cabeza gacha intentando recuperar su respiración.

Pero no necesito verlo, puedo ver casi como un aura negra parece bloquear aquella luz dorada que normalmente rodea a Joey.

- así que te quedaste dormido, perro - el insulto sale de mi boca casi automáticamente, no puedo evitarlo, de no ser por aquellas peleas, me ignoraría completamente.

Se lo que piensan, como _yo_ puedo creer ser siquiera ignorado, soy un genio, tengo una empresa a mis ordenes y el mundo a mis pies, soy rico y apuesto (se me olvido decir que modesto).

Pero eso no le interesa en lo mas mínimo a Wheeler, el solamente ve a un bastardo rico que se cree superior a todos... y no es que este equivocado.

Por primera vez desde que llego, alza la mirada. Puedo ver sus ojos vacíos, bueno, no vacíos, hay algo ahí, un especie de sentimiento que no logro identificar.

No es que yo logre identificar demasiados, ese es el problema, se tan poco de sentimientos humanos, he sentido tan poco en mi vida que me duele.

- cállate Kaiba - susurra con una voz que no parece suya - no estoy de humor

- tu no me das ordenes, Wheeler - como dije, no puedo evitarlo.

- basta - interrumpe el maestro - señor Wheeler, al pasillo.

Y ahí se quedo el cachorro toda la mañana.

Para el descanso, intente buscarlo (por supuesto sin que se notara demasiado) desafortunadamente no lo encontré. 

Tampoco asistió a las ultimas clases.

Escucho a Yami aconsejarle a Yugi que lo deje tranquilo, que necesita tiempo para pensar y estar solo.

Y se alejan, casi puedo adivinar hacia donde, quiero decir, no son muy disimulados, casi podría decirse que lo único que se ve en sus ojos son ganas de besarse el uno al otro. Lastima por Gadner, ella piensa que tiene alguna oportunidad con el faraón.

Me imagino que esto burbujeante en mi estomago es envidia ¡ quien lo diría ! Yo sintiendo envidia.

Trato de distraerme en el trabajo, pero lo único que puedo ver en los papeles es; por un lado, la carita ingenua de Joey, y por el otro, la manera en que se presento a clases esta mañana.

Quisiera arrancarle el corazón con una cucharilla a Valentine.

Al final no resisto y me marcho, mande al chofer hace un par de horas a casa, y no me agrada la idea de llegar a aquella mansión tan grande y tan vacía.

Al cabo, no se ni como, me encuentro en la escuela, vacía, por supuesto, subo hasta la azotea y me encuentro con quien menos esperaba.

__

Joey

La luz del atardecerlo baña con su resplandor, dándole todavía mas brillo a su cabello dorado, casi como una criatura etérea y mágica. Aunque todavía lo cubre aquel veo de oscuridad, me digo por enésima vez lo bello que es el cachorro (admiradoras de Joey ¡un grito!).

De acuerdo, Kaiba, esta es tu oportunidad d acercarte al cachorro.

Pero primero cierra la boca.

Mi mano se posa en mi barbilla, obligándome a cerrar la quijada, un minuto mas y hubiera comenzado a babear.

No es como si el lo notara de todos modos.

Esta encerrado en su propio mundo, solamente se da cuenta de mi presencia cuando me paro a su lado.

-¿qué te ocurre, Joey? - ¡Eureka! Ningún perro.

No es como si esperara que me contestara, pero lo hace.

- no es nada, Kaiba

Muy bien, este no ah sido un día cualquiera

- no somos amigos - le digo - pero, dime

Suspira, lo que va a decir, le esta costando trabajo

- solamente me he dado cuenta de que soy un maldito masoquista

-¿es por Mai?

- No

¿NO? ¿NO? ¿no es por Mai? Esto se esta poniendo raro. Como dije, este no esta resultando ser un día común.

- oí que terminaron - menciono confundido

- no Kaiba - aclara - _yo_ termine con ella, no al revez, como cree Yugi

-¿por qué? - solo atino a preguntar

- por que descubrí que estoy enamorado de un ... De la persona equivocada

__

Un

Un. Masculino, un hombre ¿quién? ¿quién me lo ha quitado (de nuevo)? ¿Yami? ¿Yugi? ¿Tristán? ¿Deabling? ¿Ryu? ¿alguno de ellos? Tal vez otro.

- ¿y esa persona lo sabe? - ¿así se siente cuando te sangra el corazón? - se lo has dicho?

- no, no tengo el valor

- deberías - aconsejo. Como se dice "si amas algo déjalo ir"

De buenas a primera, voltea a verme a los ojos y yo me siento mareado de verlos, de nuevo con aquella maldita emoción que no logro identificar.

- te amo, Seto

__

Seto

Seto

Mi nombre todavía resuena en mi oídos cuando se dala vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Nunca supe que tuviera esos reflejos. Antes de pensarlo, ya lo tengo recargado contra mi pecho, mi cabeza ha encontrado un cálido espacio en la curva de su cuello.

Aspiro profundo, disfrutando de aquella fragancia natural de Joey; una mezcla exquisita de canela y nuez.

Y lo beso, explorando a fondo su boca, saboreando aquel exquisito sabor, una combinación de miel y chocolate.

- yo también te amo, Joey

Se aparta de mi, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, escudriñando los míos tratando de encontrar un vestigio de mentira.

De pronto sonríe. Y es cuando lo hace que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquella sonrisa.

Tomo entre mis manos aquella carita en forma de corazón y estoy a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando, arruinando el romanticismo de la escena, bosteza.

- ¿cansado, cachorro? 

Y no lo digo con aquel tono de insulto, si no con cariño.

- un poco - admite - no dormí anoche.

-¿por?

- por un lado, pensaba en lo poco racional que estaba siendo al admitirme enamorado de ti - luego, su cara cambia completamente a una expresión de tristeza - por el otro, mi padre ... Llego anoche y ...

No tiene que decir mas, lo entiendo, como dije, se todo lo que se puede saber acerca de Joseph Wheeler.

Lo abrazo de nuevo, maldiciendo en silencio al padre de Joey y prometiéndome que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance (que es mucho, por cierto) para evitar que mi pobre cachorro volviera a pasar por una situación asi.

- no te preocupes - murmuro en medio del abrazo - no permitiré que nadie mas te haga daño de nuevo. Vivirás conmigo y con Mokuba y yo cuidare de ti.

- ¿y que se supone que seré? - pregunta entre risas - ¿la señora de la casa?

No puedo evitar sonreír como solo pensé que podría hacerlo con Mokuba.

- no - le contesto - mi amado

- que romántico te pones, Seto - susurra apoyado en mi pecho.

Bajamos de la azotea y llamo a mi chofer, el pobre Joey esta que se cae de sueño, tanto que cuando llega la limusina, solamente se sube y cae profundamente dormido.

No puedo evitar acariciar su mejilla mientras lo veo, ahí, recargado en mi hombro, tan tranquilo como un bebe y con una ligera sonrisa en lo labios. Los últimos rayos del sol parecen hacer brilla todavía mas su cabello dorado y aquella aura que lo rodea ya no tiene ni un vestigio de oscuridad.

Kami, es tan hermoso.

En definitiva, este no resulto ser un día normal.

Y cuanto me alegro de que así sea.

--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Uff, me salió un poquito cursi ¿cierto? Saque a Seto mucho de su normalmente fría personalidad, pero no importa.

Este fic no empezó como la gran cosa, estaba yo lavando los traste y pensaba en mi aburrido día por delante cuando pensé que seria divertido sacar a Kaiba de su rutina.

El resultado es este, se me hace bastante sencillo escribir en primera persona, mas que en tercera, aunque tiene sus desventajas.

Pero estoy divagando, es casi medianoche y yo sigo tecleando.

En fin, dudas, comentarios ille_angelus_nigri@hotmail.com


End file.
